ntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses (Season 3)
Bosses are categorized by Tiers 1 - 6. Tier 1-3 bosses have a higher form which coincide with Tier 4-6 bosses. So a Tier 1 boss will also have a Tier 4 form, a Tier 2 will have a Tier 5 form, and 3 will have a Tier 6 form. Bosses drop currency (gold) Based on their tier. Only Tier 3 and 6 bosses will drop legendary Tokens. Secret bosses do not have a Tier and are challenged at the parties' risk. Tier 0 Bosses (Player Levels 1-7) Tier 0 do not drop a gold, but will grant a level The Training Dummy Real Name: Varies from day to day Description Test your new skills versus the training dummy! A wooden enemy set up so that new Champions can learn how to fight. Clockwork Legionnaire Real Name: Eric S. Description: Originally created by the engineers of Baron von Steigerwald, these mechanical guardians are now a staple sight in the Empire, symbolizing the nation's dedication to both technological enterprise and the safety of its people. A man of clockwork and steel, these Legionnares serves as support to the city's constabulary and the front lines of the colonial military. Though, while they have been flawlessly peaceful thus far, there are rumors that some have begun to act...strangely... Tier 1 Bosses (Player Levels 1- 10) Boss name: Dark Illusion Wraith Real name: Amanda Heatherman Description: The loyal minion of an ancient evil. Its presence in Digilandia hint that ancient bonds have been weakened. It takes the corrupted form of anything it touches. Boss name: The Guilded Leauge Real name : Eric S. Description: Baron von Steigerwald has four trusted servents at his command, people who's loyalty he never questions. Christopher - High POW stat and deals +2 extra damage. Annabelle - Creates fire bombs that set all enemies on fire. Liesette - Has high defense which is granted to all her teammates, but takes one damage for every time her team is hit. Bill - He's fast. And he's pretty cool. Has a sniper rifle. Pretty nice swag. Boss name: KaBoom Real name : Phoenix Smith Description: Boss name: Rekdor Real name : Kaden Description: ??? Boss name: The Swamplord Malkah Real name : Daniel George Description: An unholy evil that was reawakened by Istraza to control the Plaguelands. He is served by the boglings that reside in the swamp. Those who underestimate his power are quickly overwhelmed by his personal army. The Wardens fight to destroy him before he can corrupt the land further. Boss name: Mr.TimeKeep Real Name: Patrick Payne Description: Sub-boss in the Empire faction - Created by Baron Von Schtagerwault for his personal protection, Mr.TimeKeep takes control of the player's sense of time and slows it down making him seem to have super-speed. With a ranged attack, Mr.TimeKeep attacks all opposing player at the same time and also has a secret ability that he can reveal at any point (abilities are different for level 1 and 4 boss versions). ---- Tier 2 Bosses (Player Levels 5- 15) Boss Name: Baron Von Schtagerwault Real name: Eric S. Description:??? Boss Name: Lord David Real name: David Krismer Description: A scolar obsessed with collecting and archiving data about a game commonly played by children in the cities of Albion, has stumbled apon an ancient artifact created by Istraza before she was forced into slumber. The artifact has warped the scholar's mind to make him mentally insane, making him try organize every last bit of data about the game, as well as slay all those who attempt to free him of his curse and document their names as players of the game he has defeated. He can be commonly found lurking around the cities of Albion, recording the outcome of matches and archiving the results. Tier 3 Bosses (Player Levels 10- 20) Boss Name: Istraza, The Shadow Dragon Real name: Amanda Heatherman Description: The first 'final' boss. The ancient shadow dragon, locked away in the Black Mountains eons ago by the gods, has begun to reawaken from her cursed slumber. Though she has yet to hatch from her cursed egg, Istraza's thoughts manifest into a shadowy being. The Champions of Digilandia fight to stop her before the magical chains break. ---- Boss Name: The Chaos Beast Real name: Joshua Description: This boss has two fist and a cursed eye and face. This boss is able to strike three times a turn. Once with each fist, and once with the face. The eye does not attack, but if you fail to hit it, you become shocked. A trick to fighting this boss is to destroy the eye first before taking out any other parts of the body. When the face attacks, if you do not dodge it, yoiu become blinded. Tier 4 Bosses (Player Levels 15- 25) ' Tier 4 bosses are upgraded versions of Tier 1 bosses. all bosses that are Tier 1 should have a Tier 4 form.'' '' RECTOR Real Name: The guy who sits by the Rec door Description: An electric eel that is imune to shock. :( (sucks for any mages who have arc lightning) Tier 5 Bosses (Player Levels 20 - 30) ' Tier 5 bosses are upgraded versions of Tier 2 bosses. all bosses that are Tier 2 should have a Tier 5 form.'' '' SOON Tier 6 Bosses (Player Level 25-30) ' Tier 6 bosses are upgraded versions of Tier 3 bosses. all bosses that are Tier 3 should have a Tier 5 form.'' '' '''Boss Name : Awakened Istraza, The End-bringer Real name: Amanda Heatherman Description: The final 'final' boss. Istraza has awoken from her magical slumber. At full power she seeks to begin her reign of destruction. The Champions of Digilandia arrive just in time to witness her glory, but can they stop her in time? Istraza was challenged Session 2, which resulted in a loss for the players. (Health left: 21 . Party make up: Archmage, Blademaster, Warlock, Mage/Summoner ) Istraza was again challenged in Session 4, which again resulted in a loss for the players. (Health left: 20. Party make up: Guardian, Archmage, Archmage, Elemental Warden) :D ---- Secret Bosses The Ninja Shogun Real Name: ??? Description: One of the rulers of Ninja-Pirate Island. Very secretive, as Ninjas are. A deadly assassin that relies on stealth to defeat unprepared foes. Those who are not prepared for his tricks find themselves defeated before they can even place where he was. Some say that if you act like a ninja this legendary warrior must accept your challenge. Pirate King. Real Name: ??? Description: Gold! Lots of Gold! There's nothing a pirate loves more. This scallywag King will stop at nothing to steal his enemies valuables before he defeats them. Challenge at a risk to lose your money! If you wish to test your luck (and your purse), try acting like a pirate to earn his trust. Cookie King and Brownie Baron. Real name: ??? Description: These brothers were the result of a failed experiment to make the most addicting dessert Kicked from their home, Cookie and Brownie created a small sweet kingdom at the base of the Empire. It is said that they have become so close, when one dies the other will rage on until his killer is no more. IF you wish to find these delicious warrior, turn to the sweet lands. The Overly Cordial Gentleman Real Name: ??? Description: Insistent he is not a secret boss but rather a "hidden boss", the OCG loves only two things: shaking hands, and handing out phoney money with his name attached to it. It is rumored that his vice grip is strong enough to shatter every bone in a hero's hand... If you wish to risk the OCG's mighty handshakes, return his false tokens to him in defiance of his grand plans! The Android Controller Real Name: ??? Description: A technological wizard of all things not IOS or Windows. Beware his power indoors, for those who challenge him without thinking end up crushed beneath the might of his technology army.